Cuervos y polillas
by Dark Paper Moon
Summary: Jamie Dark recuerda a su padre.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Cuervos y polillas  
**Pareja/Personaje:** Jamie Dark,Soman Dark, implícitamente Jean Russell/Jamie Dark.

Cuando yo era más pequeña, solía pensar que un día me convertiría en mariposa. Estaba tan decidida a que fuera cierto, que le pedí a mi madre que me enseñara a tejer para hacerme un gran cobertor color chocolate, a la medida de las ramas de un sauce enorme en el bosque, del cual pensaba prenderme para comenzar a convertirme. Mi mamá dijo que no me enseñaría nada para hacer algo tan demente. Me puse a llorar y cuando papá regresó, le conté... ¡Y lo encontró muy gracioso!

Mi papá siempre encuentra gracia en lo que a mí me pone triste. Eso no es justo... ¡Se supone que debe apoyarme! En ese entonces, él me había dado esa idea cuando me contó cómo fue que nací. Me dijo que él era ruiseñor expulsado de su propio nido por tener las plumas negras. Que fue criado por cuervos ciegos, y que mi madre era una tarántula bastante mentirosa, malcriada por hormigas. Según su historia, él cayó del cielo con un ala herida y mi madre decidió aprisionarlo en su tela, para tener un sitio tibio sobre el cual dormir y el sonido de su voz como arrullo para terminar su insomnio. De esa unión prohibida, salió una pequeña lombriz: ¡Jamie Dark!

Cuando llegaba a esa parte, yo me enfadaba muchísimo e incluso lloraba, mientras lo golpeaba en su enorme brazo derecho. Mis puños nunca le hacían daño y cuando me veía cansada, me rodeaba y abrazaba hasta que yo dejaba de moverme, reíamos, aceptábamos las disculpas uno del otro y decidíamos qué era lo mejor que teníamos. Él aseguraba que yo podría ser un gusano de seda, convirtiendo los vegetales que mamá me obligaba a comer, en vestidos de gala. Y yo le decía que si él solo había engañado a los cuervos, podía hacerlo con cualquiera y hasta convencer de que era un cuervo de baja estatura. Luego nos sentíamos algo tristes...Porque él nunca quiso ser un cuervo, ni yo un gusano de seda. No en realidad. Si papá pudiera elegir, sería él una paloma blanca y yo una mariposa de alas muy, muy rojas y bien, bien grandes. Y los dos cruzaríamos, a nuestra manera, el cielo durante diferentes horarios, pero cerca, muy cerca el uno del otro siempre, cuidándonos.

Mi padre solía decir que las mariposas son huérfanas y que yo quería ser una para escapar de sus pésimos cuidados. ¡Eso a mí me hacía reír! Como si no pudiera decirse lo mismo de las águilas o los cuervos... Incluso de las palomas. Decidí aceptar ante él volverme un gusano de seda. Le prometí que si alguna vez me quedaba huérfana, lo primero que haría, sería tejerme un capullo para convertirme en mariposa.

Tal vez mi papá pensó que yo hablaba de las mariposas bonitas. No, ellas parecen felices (no creo que sea verdad eso de que son huérfanas). Para lamentar la muerte de mis padres, cuando sea una mariposa, me pondré alas negras, con bordes dorados. Volaré de noche. Será como ser viuda.

Mi único amigo aquí dice que si aún creo esta clase de cosas, es porque aún me falta mucho por crecer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo**

Me llamo Jamie. Jamie Dark. Aunque en realidad no sea mi nombre real, todos me conocen por él. Mi nombre es Jamie Dark. Aunque Mary Jessica Kradden fue mi nombre al nacer. Pero mi padre me llamaba siempre "Jamie". Él pensaba que "Jessica" era el nombre de una jovencita. Hasta que yo lo fuera, él decía que debía tener un diminutivo. Un nombre que diera a entender que yo todavía no era Mary Jessie, la mujercita más hermosa de la ciudad. Y tampoco Mary Jessica, porque ese era más bien un buen nombre propio para una esposa joven. Hermosa y joven, como lo es mi madre. En realidad, ella parece una niña. Tenemos el mismo nombre, pero Jamie soy sólo yo desde que recuerdo. Me contaron que fui "Pequeña Jamie" durante un par de años, en tanto mi madre era sólo "Jamie, cariño" . Cuando yo tenía tres años, las abreviaturas ganaron y yo fui sólo "Jamie", en tanto mi madre se volvió "Cariño".

**Despertar**

Una visión de otra visión que tuvo siendo niña. Como un sueño, dentro de otro sueño. Muñecas suecas, una escondida dentro de la otra.

Las tres hermanas del tiempo, hilando los últimos momentos de la humanidad frente a un gran caldero en el que hervían restos humanos. Divertidas y deformes, como en sus cuentos griegos.

Jamie se olvidó de quién era allí. En todas partes, de hecho.

No soy yo, no soy yo. Se decía, frenética, en sueños. Años más tarde, se despertaría en su cama igual de inquieta, sudando, acalorada y alterada, justo como esa tarde veraniega. No era yo. Se diría entonces, acariciándose la propia piel, a fin de calmarse, beber té, rezar y empezar su jornada laboral.

Esperaría a Jean en el cantero, bajo ese árbol enorme, hasta que sus clases terminaran y lo viera salir por entre el gentío de estudiantes.

Apretaría su pañuelo blanco, haría girar su sombrilla, miraría al cielo añil y pensaría en la lluvia que anhela desde tiempos inmemoriales. A Jamie le gusta la lluvia.No sabe por qué, pero tiene la impresión de que si se inundara el mundo, ella sobreviviría y haría una nueva vida, fundando una inmensa ciudad en la piel del mar.

**Cuervos y polillas**

Las mariposas son huérfanas. No tienen padre ni madre: Nacen de un capullo que primero teje un gusano. Tal vez por eso agitan mucho las alas: Están tristes. Cuando yo me pongo triste, me agito y lloro. Cuando me agito, asusto a mi madre y molesto a mi médico. También pongo triste a mi padre, que está en alguna parte, trabajando mucho para que yo pueda curarme.

Me llamo Marie Jessica Kradden, pero desde que recuerdo, todos me dicen "Jamie Dark". Y no es culpa mía.  
No es que no me guste que me llamen así, pero yo no me puse ese nombre. Tengo un padre...tenía uno, pero murió ayer.


End file.
